


光芒万丈

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel（Exchange)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 如果被问起来回答一定会是「本大爷怎么会没去过啊。」，「小孩子才会那么想去那种地方。」之类。
Relationships: jin kazama/hwoarang





	光芒万丈

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色并不属于我  
> 注意：jin kazama ←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> （每次标明的为本人倾向，所以即使是无差也会这样标）  
> 本篇倾向于花郎中心，但是仁花cp描写也有

似乎做过那样一个梦，也许很难被想起。  
很久以前。那时在阴暗小巷里同许多的人打了一架。铁锈的味道弥漫口腔。眼前是坚硬会引起疼痛的混凝土地面。有什么滴落在地上，忘记了是从什么地方，可能是从额头吧，还是从鼻腔，或是从其他站立的谁的手上，却渐渐的无从感觉。  
嘈杂的人声说着笑着骂着，趾高气扬的论述着一个孩子的不自量力。倒是耳朵已经自动过滤了那些话语。眼皮沉重的打着架，想把其他的东西抛于脑后。只是无用的顾虑敲着警钟，在精神上做着最后的支撑。即使深知仅存的负隅顽抗也无法改变什么。  
不知道是谁的一只手扯住了头发，头皮的疼痛刺激着神经，引导着始终不愿意屈服的伶牙俐齿骂出了句什么。  
而后是什么来着，有些记不清了。扯着头发的手猛的向下用力，差点咬到的舌头，嗡嗡作响的脑袋，以及最后一根紧绷的弦清脆的断裂声。撞碎的顾虑被黑暗的怪物吞噬，眼前的画面模糊而扭曲，意识摇晃着坠入了银河得以安眠。  
我想这也许只是一时像名为卖火柴的小女孩的故事里，被燃起火柴而点亮的虚幻泡沫般的美梦罢了。醒来时一切都会轻飘飘的飞走，梦里的情节也好，梦里男人的名字也好，梦里的自己也好。  
但是总归，聊胜于无。  
  
恢复意识的时候躺在柔软而温暖的地方，只是周边的一切都十分陌生。  
床边坐着一个男人，不知道是不是一直看着他发呆，或者在思考着什么。在他看向那个方向的时候直接撞进了乌黑与深邃里。  
「你醒了啊，受的伤我已经处理过了。还有什么其他不舒服的地方麼？」  
男人开口，如同那张脸给人的感觉一样，声音也是清冷而低沉。窗外橘红的余光打在男人深色的衬衫上，成为唯一的疑似暖色的存在。没回答的盯着盯着，男人却出乎意料的靠近了过来一只手像摸小动物一样揉了揉他的头发。  
待意识到的时候才发现自己并没有躲。  
橘红的暖色被他挡在了背后。但也许是在刚刚的暖渗透在了哪里，一时间让人觉得面前的人也并不如表面一般冰冷。  
尽管事后问起来男人只很没有情商的，想看看好好的孩子头是不是磕傻了。  
模糊的记得之前发生的事情。和一群人打了一架，没打过。但下次一定会赢的，一直这么相信着。  
受些伤也不过是家常便饭。只要不会死，只要还能动，休养一下也会自愈。  
而男人只是碰巧打开了家门，碰巧的发现了倒在自己家门口的孩子。  
于是他们的生活也就碰巧奇怪的交缠在了一起。尽管那是两条并不该相遇的线。  
男人说他的名字叫风间仁，叫他风间就可以。仅有两句的简短自我介绍就到此结束。  
「花郎…我的名字。」  
随后风间仁只是嗯的回应了一声，却什么都没多问。  
也许是他本来就不是什么善于言辞的类型，或者他其实也并没有兴趣知道。那些寻常的大人可能会问起来的事情。  
「这些伤是怎么回事啊？」  
一眼就能看出来吧。  
「你的家在哪里啊？」  
多余的问题。  
「那你的家人呢？」  
单枪匹马不帅气麼。  
自然没有问是好的，反正问了也只有不讨喜的回答。  
骨子里的生硬，少年人的要强拧巴在一起，输了都不低头认输的家伙，当然不讨喜，在各种方面。  
但是该怎么说，那个人，风间仁，也许并没这么认为。因为他既不会用看“麻烦”的目光打量他，也不会用那种更令他所厌恶的怜悯目光给予同情。  
不如说风间仁的眼里带着的是别的东西，尽管他尚且不明白到底是什么样的东西，但起码不坏。  
于是就这样顺其自然的住下了。开始是在床上养伤，不过作为一个闲不下待不住的孩子自然也是早早的告别了窝在床上的生活，改为在家里四处打转。  
据他观察，风间仁会对着电脑工作，也会每天抽出一些时间来练习格斗技之类的东西，好像很厉害的样子。但大体上说是一个喜欢安静的人，没事喜欢看看书，摆弄摆弄家里养的花草。  
不过后来他发现风间仁也并不介意被打扰。不如说他似乎已经掌握了很炉火纯青的抗打扰，一边被打扰一边效率办公的神奇技能。  
至于是怎么发现的这点，只能说是一个人呆着实在过于无聊，才被好奇心驱使做了这样的事。 毕竟比起屋子里不会说话的物品，还是风间仁更为有趣。  
他并不害怕那个外表看似冷漠的男人。不，说害怕应该不准确，因为天不怕地不怕的少年也未曾怕过别人。如果说换一个词，应该是没有沟壑一样的距离感吧。  
安静但却比任何人都容易相处。  
成年人不曾逼迫，静静等待习惯下来的少年放下警惕，慢慢靠近。  
令人舒服的相处模式，让人怀疑这个男人可能捡到并饲养过野猫。  
于是最初的小心试探受到对方的无限纵容下变成没有顾虑的八卦。  
至于理由。  
「你那么安静才反而会让人不放心吧。」  
尽管他并不太明白风间仁是怎么没头没尾的冒出这一句话。但也未深究。  
后来终于八卦了起了关于洗漱台的两套牙具与毛巾，衣柜里两种风格截然不同的服饰，冰箱里或是柜子里放着的风间仁并不会去吃的零食等等。再后来也关于风间仁被问起这些时所提及的同居恋人。  
「是个什么样的人啊？」  
当被这么问到的时候，风间仁笑了。那像是拾起玻璃罐里的糖果一样，思考着回忆着，剥开漂亮的五彩包装，把甜甜的糖送进嘴里才露出的笑容。  
「那家伙啊，有些吵闹，也有点孩子气，喜欢浮夸的东西，天天嚷着要和我打架，其实也是个很强的家伙，啊该怎么说呢。」  
「他会发光。」  
「会发光？」  
「嗯。如果有颜色，我想那光应该是温暖而明亮的橘红色吧。」  
无法确定说话之人口中的橘红光辉是什么样子，因为他不曾见过风间仁那位不知姓名的恋人。哪怕是住在这里好几天，也未曾见到。问起时也只是被回答他有重要的事要处理一时回不来。  
但是也并非完全无法懂得。  
因为回答着自己的恋人会发光的人，他表情柔和，他张口闭口，他露出笑容时，自己似乎是感觉到了光。  
不住会想，到底是什么样的人才会拥有这种光。  
那些在街头苟活逃窜的家伙无疑是不会发光的，在阴暗的角落里影子都腐烂掉，不过是群见不得光的老鼠。  
那些行色匆匆踩着皮鞋高跟鞋在大路上来去的人们，他们也不会发光。身上的光不过是街上与一旁的店面中映出来的色彩，虚假而冰冷。  
那些强大的人，不，他并不认识可以称得上强大的人。即使被打败也绝不承认那些货色的强大。不过是仗着人多势众就洋洋自得的蝼蚁而已。  
也许是真正强大的人才能拥有光吧，这样猜测着。光明的未来也好，足以撼动别人的光辉也好，无疑是造物主给予强大之人的礼物与特权。  
「那……」  
这样的自己又如何呢。  
「嗯？」  
「不，没什么。」  
结果还是很有自知之明的。  
没有问出口。  
……根本不够啊。  
他想见见风间仁的同居恋人。这只是一部分理由。  
另一部分应该是那个人确实存在感极强的生活在这里。  
虽然不见人影，但是又处处都有他的痕迹。  
以至连吃着风间仁从柜子里拿出来的零食时，都总感觉那家伙的恋人会从哪突然跳出来，如风间仁描述的大喇叭小话痨一样对自己展开突击式的问询。  
但没关系。他还是愿意一时忍耐吵闹带来的头脑嗡嗡作响去见见风间仁那位神秘的发光恋人的。  
  
那是段极其安逸的生活，与从前完全不同。没有流血与受伤，没有斗争与抢夺，不用为单纯的活下去拼尽全力，每天睁开眼睛就有美好的一天。  
如梦似幻。  
过于不真实。  
所以梦见街头那些事情的时候，他反倒觉得如梦初醒。  
然后，在他平静的接受了所谓“真相”后，又会从黑暗的梦里再醒来，沐浴阳光。  
反反复复。  
也因此他清醒后才总会坐在床上发呆。  
思考哪边才是梦境。  
不过也不会思考很久，因为风间仁做好早饭后就会在他还在游离没意识到的时候用手指轻轻敲他的头把他拉回现实。  
而每次他也只好回答。  
「好啦不要敲了，没人在家。」  
「起来吃早饭了。待会我们去个地方。」  
成年人决定卖关子卖到底。家里也好，出门路上也好，都并没有回答关于目的地的问题。  
他猜想应该不是糟糕的地方。因为那个人是风间仁。  
虽然相处时间不长，但他信任那个人。或者由他这样一个向来形单影只的人口中说出信任这个词未免奇怪，但是他想那种莫名的安心感应该是由此而来吧。  
目的地不是很远，不到一小时的车程。  
打发时间的看着窗外的景色，像是陌生的地方，也或许是他对阳光下的城市本来就不够熟知而产生的错觉。  
车子停下的时候，透过窗户看到的是大型的标志物与招牌，还有稍远一些地方耸立着的某些设施。  
高大的，彩色的，运作的，升降，旋转，或是在轨道上驰骋。形态各异，充满一种奇幻的色彩。  
「你把我当小孩子了麼？」  
「就当陪我来了。再说你不就是个小孩子。」  
尽管自己并不那么认为，但从年龄比较上，想想风间仁说的也有道理的样子，就也没再反驳。  
并非有何种不满，只是习惯性的以一种乖戾的，极其别扭的姿态来保住什么。  
他当然知道所谓的游乐园。  
不过就是总有小孩子吵着闹着要去的地方。  
甚至他在街边见过哭着闹着在地上打滚也要让父母带自己去玩的小孩子。  
当然看到的时候只是感觉丢人至极。  
也从未觉得被向往的游乐园是个什么不同的地方。  
大概是与孩童相配的幼稚，无趣。也许只是那里的糖果非常好吃，或者在那有人会带着小孩子做游戏。再多的话也不过是那里可能有卖深受欢迎的赛车玩具或是换装娃娃。  
然而并不是啊。  
猜错了。误解了。吃不到葡萄就说葡萄是酸的了。  
总感觉到了不得不承认这里是个神奇地方的时候。  
从看到那些大型的娱乐设施开始，从不单单是小孩子，也有不少成年人成群结对兴高采烈的走进大门开始，从没意识到的自己脸上开始藏不住期待开始。  
从他被问到「有什么想玩的麼」的时候，看着周围的新奇事物分心到一定地步，嘴跟不上脑子的直接溜出一句「全部」开始。  
但奈何也来不及收回了，因为风间仁转头看他的时候笑着，莫名认真的答了一句「好。」  
于是他们乘刺激的过山车化为疾风。也在海盗船上晃荡的征服幻想中的波涛汹涌。甚至过于大幅的转着咖啡杯的转盘以至最后下来都感觉晕头转向。  
在园区的主题餐厅吃了精致的午餐，在道路一旁的小摊位买了饮料和制作成卡通人物样子的零食点心。也在休息之余，坐在路旁的长椅上，吃着香草味的冰激凌。  
那该是晴朗天空的味道，欢笑记忆的味道，游乐园的味道混合在一起的香甜弥漫在舌尖。  
然后在他吃的高兴的时候，身旁的人转到了眼前。  
「都吃到脸上了。」风间仁说着，拿纸巾擦掉了他看不见的痕迹。阳光在那人的背后，把靠过来的轮廓都勾勒出光。一时他有种把太阳都融化在了眼睛里的错觉。但是并不刺眼，很柔和。  
「接下来去那边吧！」  
于是他站起身，率先奔向了阳光的方向。  
如果能披上阳光，那应该也算是发着光吧。  
这样想着。也许下一口就会是光芒的味道吧。  
一时忘掉了很多东西。但在那口冰激凌被送到嘴里时，他并不想去想起什么。  
如果想起来的话，也许就真的会从像梦境中的现实里醒来吧。总有那样的感觉。  
记得顺着激流而下被大浪打湿雨衣，跳楼机在人们的尖叫声中升起与坠落，也在气氛着实阴森的鬼屋被吓了一跳。  
记得下意识直接抓住了风间仁衣角的手被不巧发现，而后握着的对象改成了另一只温暖的手。  
当然事后再无力的挽回也未果。  
「如果可以，希望你忘了刚才的事。」  
「放心吧，我会一直记得的。」  
「喂！！」  
记得明明该是一句玩笑话，从风间仁的嘴里说出来的时候却显得过于认真。那家伙真的很不合适开玩笑。所以最后他也只能无奈放弃争论。  
「然后是那个！」指着放眼望去的巨大摩天轮，一如既往期待的开口。  
时间如果能停在那一刻应当是不错的。  
狭小观览车平静的徐徐上升，透明的大玻璃使得游乐园的景色都尽收眼底。黄昏的光给世界镀上一层鲜活与和煦。记忆被渲染成烧红天空的颜色，应该是无比美丽，成为日后仅想起都会让人觉得不可思议的存在。  
不过要说不可思议的话。该怎么说呢。  
他与身边的人的相遇，以及现在并排坐在这里的事实也许更加不可思议吧。  
他多次望着风间仁家窗外的风景。  
一片陌生。  
白天的时候虽然称不上车水马龙，但也算人来人往。就连晚上，街灯也会把四周全都照亮，驱除掉黑暗。  
所以他想。  
他是去不到那个人的门口的。  
而那个人也同样不应该会光顾他的街巷。  
虽然难免会好奇。也许真的有那百分之一的可能来圆上这个局。  
于是他叫那个人的名字。  
「风间…」越来越顺口的名字。越来越喜欢的名字。  
然后再待那人转头看他，将谜题揭晓前闭了嘴。  
「不，没什么。」  
他不是侦探。不该深究一切。不该道破谜底。  
保持平和与冷静，骗过自己，再骗过世界。如此便可，是他擅长的事。  
但是就这样坐在这里，玩了一天后放松下来，连眼皮也开始变得有些沉重了。  
有点想短暂打个盹。  
不会太久，最多也就十几分钟，在转动停止回到地面后就醒来。因为接下来他们还要去看名叫花车表演的东西。  
思绪也变得有些模糊了，脑袋里一团浆糊搅在一起，无意识的东西擅自跑的天马行空。努力集中精神也抓不过滑过的意识残片。  
知道自己也许终将抵挡不住困意的浪潮。但至少现在还不行。要再坚持一会。  
「一会我们去坐摩天轮吧！听说在升到最高的时候许愿的话，愿望就会实现啦！」穿着学生制服的女孩这样说。  
尽管那听上去十分荒谬，是作为无神论者无论如何也不会相信的天真幻想。就像人们明知无用还乐此不疲的祈祷。一边呼唤着主，一边继续在黑暗中无助的独自挣扎。  
明明可能是无用功，事后光也并不会穿透高耸的建筑，林立的街头广告牌挤进狭小的一角来宠幸虔诚的神之信徒。黑暗依旧，苦痛依旧，无力依旧。太阳升起，落下依旧。  
然而一个恍惚间他妥协了，想着像这样的地方就算真的有着实现愿望的魔法大概也不会令人感到奇怪吧。如此简单，如此单纯。就当尝试那么一小下，未尝不可。  
而他的愿望。  
想起来了。  
毫无疑问。  
最初的，一直一直不敢忘却的，死死紧攥不放的，唯一拥有的星火。  
想成为强大的人啊。  
就连自己也觉得说起来还真是，无比现实呢。  
但是啊，总感觉还有更多的什么东西肆无忌惮的跑了出来。  
想要之前看见的一款超酷的机车模型。  
想打通昨天在玩的那款游戏。  
想完成许许多多没有经历过的事情。  
想这样的生活持续下去。  
想每天一觉醒来睁开眼能看见光。  
想同他一起。  
奇怪。是什么时候生出了这么多愿望的 。  
然就算意识到了也来不及再收回这些贪婪。  
但也没什么不好。不必收回。就算单单持有那样的梦也是美好的。  
因为，五彩的星星也一定能将夜空照亮吧。  
这样相信着的人睁开眼时，想必已然日出吧。  
  
迷迷糊糊好像做了一个很长的梦。回到了某处，但也并称不上噩梦。  
醒来的时候正靠在风间仁的肩膀上。天色已经渐暗，眼前玻璃后面的景色慢慢下降。  
外面是一个并不黑暗的夜晚。霓虹闪亮，彩灯缤纷绚丽点燃原本暗色的夜，五颜六色的灯火如孩童的梦想般闪耀。穿着童话服装的人群车队四下游行。欢快的音乐入耳，诉说着此刻的真实与美好。  
直到脚踩上大地的时候，头脑还在放空，以至问出了一个极其白痴的问题。  
「这里是……游乐园？！」  
「恩。」对方看过来，肯定的予以应答。  
而后才刚开始上班的大脑就因为反应到意料之外的信息，直接就地当机。  
「那……那」结果而言，并没有那出来什么就已经放弃了较劲的思考。于是干脆放那个小孩子持有的梦想重见天日。  
「算了，都玩一遍吧！」  
「不是吧…」  
做过一个梦。想来该是一个美好的梦。只是泡影破碎后无法再回忆起其中的任何点滴。所以其实是个什么都没有的空壳，而其中却唯独藏着去了游乐园这个苍白的概念。  
仅此而已，但被牢记了好久好久。  
那大概是私藏的无形宝贝，不与人提起，不与人分享，只是静静存在，在任时间之砂流动在本就空白的地方蒙上浮尘。  
甚至每看一眼都会想起。  
那里什么都拥有。  
那里什么都没有。  
矛盾而荒诞。  
话说回来，他当然知道所谓的游乐园。  
随着年龄的增长，认知的完善，看到那些网络，媒体上流出的照片影像也好，路过的时候难免会瞥上几眼也罢。  
无疑都会让人认定那空白曾包裹过神明的礼物。  
但是如果被问起来回答一定会是「本大爷怎么会没去过啊」，「小孩子才会那么想去那种地方」之类。  
就算路过也不过想着下次一定。虽然这么说又觉得一个人去的话难免有些无趣，而且会很奇怪的样子。就算那样的去了，也不会有所谓的胜利感。于是就把下次越推越远。  
不，其实也是打算去的。所谓的“下次”就是这么时而遥远时而贴近的存在。  
那是在和风间仁两个人偶然路过一家游乐园后。眼睛不自觉的瞥了瞥身边的人与他那侧耸立的宣传看板，当然还有那些不安分从外墙里冒出头的花里胡哨建筑或设施。并没有说什么。  
没有注视着手里拿着气球满脸欢笑的被家长领着从大门走出的孩子。没有紧盯着迫不及待准备步入其中的青年。没有去领穿着玩偶服的工作人员发来了薄薄一张传单。  
只是在那之后的一天，于回家路上想好了说辞。  
出门匆忙没带钥匙的人准备敲响那扇门。往常而言大概会一股脑把路上所想好的东西以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃响叮当之势抛出来，再在对方来不及反应之际直接不讲道理的愉快做出决定。  
然而他对最后到底有没有敲响那扇门这件事，其实完全没有印象。  
不过不要紧。  
很多事情在眼前的情境下都变得不值一提。自己的提案也好，对方的未卜先知也罢。若能通向一个地方，无论哪种都会给梦境的躯壳上上新的色彩吧。  
「花郎？」  
一时看着天空明亮星辰发起呆而站在原地的人被叫了名字。  
回过神才发现对方已经走出了几步，就站在不远处的彩灯下朝自己挥了挥手。  
温暖的颜色映照下来，却足够耀眼。让人怀疑站在那的人一定本身就在发光。  
因此，身体才没有犹豫的跑了过去。因此，才会果断的抓住另一个人的手。  
若触到光，想必届时，一定会连带把别扭的自己也忘掉吧。  
「你有什么想玩的？」  
「去鬼屋吧。」意料之外的回答。  
尽管不知道对方怎么会突然对鬼屋来了兴趣。  
「那种程度本大爷才不会害怕呢…喂！你刚才是不是笑了一下？」  
  
似乎做了那样一个梦，也许很快会忘掉。  
梦见了“我”。不一样的“我”。  
也许这样说会让人感到奇怪，但我能笃定和我并不同的他确实是“我”。  
“我”的头发是橘红色，不知怎的我一眼就爱上了那个颜色，很好看。当然，衣服也超酷，绝对可以说是街上最靓的仔那种。  
“我”三下两下的干掉了周围那些找麻烦的家伙。优雅而游刃有余的挂着胜利者的笑。  
胜利者当是高傲的。掸掸衣服上的浮尘，以对对方的弱小略带不满的口吻作个毫无必要的胜利感言。  
胜利者当是慈悲的。最大的坏心眼也不过是蹲下来口头补两句刀，或是干脆直接坐在趴在地上不服输之人背上以宣告胜利，或是顺带把对方的钱包榨干。  
胜利者当渴望更强之人。再在其中不断证明自己的强大。  
然而若存在着某个能让血液都得以沸腾之人。仅仅碰撞就能撩起火花，看一眼就料定会纠缠一生。  
那会不会也能成为某个极为重要之人呢。  
会不会是“我”拨打号码后单听着手机的嘟嘟声就想起什么期待而露出笑容之人呢。  
并非胜利者，而是“我”的满心欢喜。  
尽管我无从得知，无法体会，无途确认，但总感觉能稍稍的分到一些“我”的心情。所以，我其实也很开心。  
看着名为“我”的他，强大而帅气，好像什么都能做的到的样子，就好像看到夜晚升起了太阳。  
啊，明明是这种昏暗无光的地方，我却觉得光芒万丈。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 关于设定：是同一时间轴上不同点穿越交换的故事（并不是平行世界设定），以及所描写的都是事实发生的事情，并不是梦。但是主人公第一视角会认为是梦，所以这样描写。  
> 莫名很励志的一篇（  
> 最后感谢阅读到这里的你  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力


End file.
